Snapshots
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A collection of glimpses into the relationships of the extended Weasley family.
1. Violet Eyes

**Author's Note:** Written for…

All You Need is Love Competition. _Puppy Love Pairing:_ Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley

Connect the Weasleys Challenge. _Prompts:_ Teddy/Victoire, first kiss

**Violet Eyes**

Victoire was fifteen when she decided she was in love with Teddy Lupin.

He was so handsome and funny, always changing his hair to whatever color she or his friends liked best. And that year, despite his having to deal with N.E.W.T's, he stayed up late each night to help her study for her O.W.L's and listen to her rant about how stressed out she was.

And then he was gone – off to the Ministry for auror training. She hated to admit how much she worried about him taking on such a dangerous job, or how empty the common room felt the next year without his steady, care-free presence.

For a year she tried to ignore her feelings. She dated a few boys, but none of them lasted long. Teddy visited a few times, but it was more to see her cousins. She saw him over Christmas break, and he mentioned he had a girlfriend.

By the summer, they were both single again and stuck at the Burrow for the annual family reunion – mostly so Molly and Arthur could spend some time with the grandchildren away at Hogwarts most of the year.

After being knocked out of the gobstones tournament in the third round, Victoire found herself pacing around the back garden for a bit, trying to clear her mind. Despite all her efforts, it was becoming harder and harder to see Teddy.

He wandered out a little later and found her playing with a couple of the family's cats.

"I thought you didn't like cats," he said.

She was startled, but tried to play it off by getting angry. "I see the stealth training is paying off. And I don't _hate_ cats, and I just don't think they make very good pets." She threw and fuzzy ball and it sent an orange kitten running for it.

Teddy sat down beside her on the porch steps. Victoire felt his shoulder brush against hers and suddenly she was having a hard time breathing, but she blamed it on the summer heat.

"I've missed hanging out with you," he muttered slowly, petting a calico that was rubbing against his leg. "Late-night study sessions and all."

"You'll welcome to come join me any time. I've got N.E.W.T's next year."

He laughed. "Right. Might be a bit busy, what with training and all."

"Oh, yeah," she said. She sounded more hurt than she'd meant to. She could feel Teddy's eyes on her.

"Vicky…"

She looked at him. His eyes were violet today. She thought it was strange, because the last time they'd been violet, he was dating this Hufflepuff and Vicky had caught them snogging by the lake.

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked without thinking. Teddy seemed surprised, and she tried to backtrack. "I-I just … I mean, your eyes … your eyes are violet today."

He forced out a chuckle. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Why do they do that?"

He shrugged, looking away from her, to the cats. "Automatic response to seeing a pretty girl."

Her reaction was a bit delayed. She couldn't stop staring at him, trying to figure out the meaning of his words. When the possibility hit her, she let out a little squeak.

Teddy glanced at her briefly. "Are you … okay?"

"Uh-huh. I think so." She took a deep breath and tried to focus on petting Dom's tabby that had climbed into her lap.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"So … you do mean me, then?"

"Yeah, of course. Who did you think I meant? Granny?"

Victoire laughed, though in the back of her mind she found it strange that he called Molly his granny too. They'd grown up as cousins, but there was no blood relation, so it couldn't be wrong, right?

"Dad's going to freak out," she muttered.

"I was more worried about your mum, actually," he replied easily. He seemed much calmer now that his little secret was out. He reclined against the steps. "Does this mean you feel the same way?"

She smiled at him. Handsome, overly-confident Teddy actually having to ask if she liked him…

"What do you think?" she said playfully, then gave the cat on her lap a gentle shove and leaned over to kiss the blue-haired boy.


	2. Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:** Written for…

All You Need Is Love Competition. _Family pairing:_ Fred and George Weasley

Connect the Weasleys Challenge. _Prompts:_ Fred x George, elephant in the room

**Silent Treatment**

It was never a good sign when the flat Fred and George shared was silent. Usually explosions would echo down into the shop if the twins weren't working, but it had been quiet all day and it was worrying everyone. If he was being honest with himself, it was worrying George as well.

The longest he'd ever gone without speaking with his twin was about five hours – and that hadn't been by choice. But this was ridiculous, Fred hadn't said a word all morning, and he'd been short with him for the last few nights.

Verity brought them lunch, knowing all too well that they hadn't had an experiment-free kitchen in months, and they often forgot to eat when they were busy.

"Fred, food," George called to the bedrooms. He set the take-out containers out on the coffee table since their dining room was used for manufacturing new products.

Fred emerged from his room without a word, slumping down on the couch with his spicy chicken sandwich.

"Is something wrong?" George asked hesitantly. Fred shrugged.

They ate in silence. George expected his twin to stomp off to his bedroom when he was finished, but instead he headed to the dining room and started tinkering with something. George joined him after a moment, deciding to mix up some nosebleed nougat instead of working on the same project.

After a moment there was a loud cracking sound and George looked up to see the new detonator crumpled in his brother's hands.

"Are we really going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Fred said suddenly, brushing off his hands.

George put down the bowl of nougat and stared at his twin. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're going out with Angelina. Verity saw you."

"That's what you're upset about? 'Cause Angie and I went out for dinner one time?"

"No, George, I'm not upset that you went out with her. We were over after sixth year. I don't care if you want to marry her! I just would've appreciated knowing that you even liked her. Instead I have to find out from Verity the next night? That's not how we work, George."

George hung his head. "I'm sorry, mate. I should've told you."

"Yes, you should've," the older twin agreed. The hurt was evident in his voice as he cleaned up the mess he'd made of their work table.

"Angie didn't want me to tell you – she thought you might be angry. I mean, it wasn't _romantic_ or anything, but I … I might…"

"You like her."

"Maybe?"

Fred smirked. "Whatever. Just no more secrets, okay?"

"Deal. Now what're we going to do about these detonators you keep destroying?"


End file.
